


Frot with Danger

by Jhonni



Series: Frotting Friday [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is happy to be his rubbing post, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Will Loves Hannibal, Will has an addiction to friction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Pressed against a brick wall was not where Hannibal planned to spend the afternoon.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The team was still buzzing around. Jack’s voice carried into the alley. It was insanely risky, but some things couldn’t be helped.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hannibal was breathless. “Are you bleeding?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Flushed and sweating, Will inched back. Blood threaded around his fingers, smearing over Hannibal’s wrist. “It’s not mine.” The words muffled as he dove in to suck a fresh bruise on Hannibal’s neck.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frot with Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments fill my heart with joy. As does sharing the [original post](http://lecteronthelam.tumblr.com/post/149252538217/frot-with-danger) on Tumblr or via the share button. Thank you for reading!!

Pressed against a brick wall was not where Hannibal planned to spend the afternoon.

The team was still buzzing around. Jack’s voice carried into the alley. It was insanely risky, but some things couldn’t be helped.

Hannibal was breathless. “Are you bleeding?”

Flushed and sweating, Will inched back. Blood threaded around his fingers, smearing over Hannibal’s wrist. “It’s not mine.” The words muffled as he dove in to suck a fresh bruise on Hannibal’s neck.

“You weren’t wearing gloves?”

Will nudged his chin higher. “Are we really talking about this now?”

Hannibal groaned his reply, thrusting back against Will’s hips. An urgent rhythm he’d come to know. He hadn’t yet figured out the pattern of Will’s triggers. Sometimes it was clear what set him off. Other times, a complete surprise.

Being dragged away from a crime scene, for instance. That was new.

Dizzy from the feel of Will hard against him, Hannibal tried to focus. “We don’t have much time.”

Will was close. It was in his pace, the tightness of his grip. Hannibal could smell it on him. Gasping as teeth sunk into his throat, he threw his head back. A sharp jerk of Will’s hips launched him hard against the wall. Warmth spread, seeping through his trousers. Hannibal’s legs trembled. His weight sinking down. Will collapsed around him, sweet and sticky.

Nuzzling into Will’s curls, Hannibal kissed his head. “We have to stop meeting like this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr at [lecteronthelam](http://lecteronthelam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
